witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Rider
The Ghost Rider is fictional Marvel universe superhero appearing in Witchblade crossover Unholy Union. Biography Early Life Born to motorists Barton Blaze and Naomi Kale, Johnathan "Johnny" Blaze was orphaned at a young age when his father was killed in a freak motorcycle accident while performing at the Quinton Carnival. His mother had left the family some time ago, leaving Johnny confused and angry. Unholy Union Ghost Rider breaks through the window into the bar, looking for Jackie Estacado. As Jackie has escaped the law, he will bring him to his own judgement. The Ghost Rider then attacks Jackie. Seeing this, Butcher Joyce grabs Sara Pezzini and Danielle Baptiste drags them to safety. As they reach the door, they notice Bruce Banner, who came to the bar to have a drink. Because of the fight, he loses control and turns into Hulk. Hulk attacks both Jackie and Ghost Rider, throwing them through the wall into the street. Hulk remembers Jackie and grabs him by the head. Back at the bar, Danielle gets out to help Jackie by using Witchblade. Butcher wants to stop her, but Sara tells him to let her help. Back at the street, Hulk prepares to punch Jackie when suddenly, Danielle shoots a beam of fire, knocking Hulk away. Together they face off against Hulk and Ghost Rider. After Hulk recovers from the hit, he throws a car at Danielle, while Jackie grabs Ghost Rider by his chain. Danielle blocks the thrown car, but is grabbed by the Hulk. Meanwhile, Jackie pulls Ghost Rider of his bike and unleashes his Darklings onto him. Ultimately, Doctor Strange stops the fight and suspends Ghost Rider in time. He then proceeds to erase Ghost Riders memory of his encounter with Jackie and Danielle, and sends him and Hulk away. Personality As a youth, Johnny was a flamboyant, somewhat arrogant boy who loved to show off his motorist skills to impress the crowds - usually with little regard for his own safety and much to the annoyance and concern of his stepfather - who would always scold him for his careless antics. Powers & Abilities Powers * Rider Transformation: Sharing his body with the soul of the Spirit of Vengeance Zarathos, Johnny can instantaneously transform his body into that of the Ghost Rider; his soft tissues and internal organs replaced with eldritch flames while still retaining his motor skills, ability to speak, and senses. ** Inhuman Strength: Despite possessing no muscles, the Ghost Rider can at most press the weight of a firetruck. This raw power enables him to challenge almost any otherworldly opponent which comes his way while also allowing him an immediate advantage over any common demon or preternatural predator. ** Unnatural Durability: In addition to being completely impervious to fire and intense heat by virtue of his own fiery anatomy, the Rider is likewise all but unaffected by any earthly injury. Bullets pass right through his body, and any blade will melt if he is stabbed. Explosions do little to stop him. ** Tissue Regeneration: Although the Ghost Rider doesn't possess skin in his transformed state, any injuries Johnny receives in human form - even any grievous wounds - will burn away with his body when he assumes the Rider's fiery form. After regrowing his flesh, Johnny's body will be completely healed. *** Immortality: Ghost Rider is immortal and can't be killed. ** Enhanced Reflexes: In Ghost Rider form, Johnny reflexes are amplified to surpass superhuman levels. ** Penance Stare: Chief among the Rider's abilities is his Penance Stare - the power to see into the soul of a person and force them to experience all of the pain and grief they've inflicted on others. Those who endure the Stare are either traumatized or become comatose, depending on the severity. *** Iniquity Perception: Ghost Rider can feel injustice and sin in other people. ** Hellfire Conjuring: Ghost Rider can conjure a supernatural fire, which he uses for both offense and defense. Abilities * Skilled Motorcyclist: Johnny is a skilled stuntman and motorcyclist. Both these skills are amplified while being in the Ghost Rider form. * Unarmed Fighting: Johnny is a good fighter, a trait, which is particularly amplified while being in his Ghost Rider form. * Occult Knowledge: Johnny has extensive knowledge on occultism. Equipment * Hellcycle: His supernatural motorcycle is independent of fuel, can ride at immense speeds, over water, and up walls. * Hellfire Chain: He wields an indestructible chain infused with his fire that he can use with supernatural accuracy and call back to him at will. Weaknesses * Advanced Sorcery: Doctor Strange was able to freeze and teleport Ghost Rider away as well as wipe his memories of his encounter with the Darkness. Gallery 153604-32434g.jpg|Ghost Riders debut Unun8.jpg|Ghost Rider fighting Jackie Unun15.jpg|Jackie dragged by Ghost Rider Unun18.jpg|Ghost Rider pulled off from his bike Unun21.jpg|Ghost Rider attacked by Darklings Unun26.jpg|Ghost Rider frozen by Doctor Strange Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Crossover Characters